The present disclosure relates generally to faucets and, more particularly, to a mounting system for a two handle faucet, and a mounting system for a single mounting faucet assembly.
The installation of a faucet onto a mounting deck is often a difficult and time-consuming task. At least some of the installation may require the installer to work in the cramped and dimly lit work area under the sink or mounting deck. More particularly, faucets are typically attached to the mounting deck with threaded connections which must be made under and behind the sink basin wherein there is very little room to work.
As such, there is a need to provide a less cumbersome and complicated system of installing faucets or interchanging different faucet styles onto a mounting deck which can be done largely from the top of the countertop or sink.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly may include a spout anchor including a spout anchor body having a first set of spout anchor threads. The faucet assembly may also include a valve anchor including an anchor body having a first set of valve anchor threads. The faucet assembly may also include a spout assembly including a bushing with threads disposed on an external surface, and an opening in the bushing extending from a first surface to a second surface, wherein the threads of the bushing engage with the first set of spout anchor threads. The faucet assembly may also include a valve cartridge surrounded by a locking ring, wherein the locking ring includes threads disposed on an external surface, the threads of the valve cartridge engaging with the first set of valve anchor threads.
In another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly may include a spout anchor including a first set of spout anchor threads. The faucet assembly may also include a valve anchor including a first set of valve anchor threads. The faucet assembly may also include a spout assembly including a bushing with threads disposed on the external surface, and an opening in the bushing extending from a first surface to a second surface, wherein the threads of the bushing engage with the first set of spout anchor threads. The faucet assembly may also include a valve cartridge including a locking ring positioned on the external surface of the valve cartridge, wherein the locking ring includes threads disposed on the external surface, the locking ring threads engage with the first set of valve anchor threads, and the valve cartridge includes an inlet conduit and an outlet conduit, the inlet conduit and the outlet conduit being in fluid communication with the valve cartridge.
In yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly may include an anchor having a first opening of a first diameter and comprising a lip structure, anchor threads, and one or more cleats disposed in one or more grooves, the one or more cleats operable to travel along the one or more grooves, the anchor operable to mount to a mounting deck. The faucet assembly may also include a faucet body comprising a waterway and a lip along the outer diameter of the faucet body. The faucet assembly may also include a locking ring surrounding the faucet body and comprising internal threads. The faucet assembly may also include a retaining ring surrounding the faucet body, the retaining ring sized so that the diameter of the retaining ring is smaller than the diameter of the faucet body lip, wherein the retaining ring engages the faucet body lip and retains the locking ring on the faucet body, wherein the internal threads of the locking ring releasably engage the anchor threads and releasably attach the faucet body to the anchor.
Additional features and advantages of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Unless otherwise stated, the drawings are proportional. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate exemplary embodiments of the disclosure and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.